deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Son Goku
FierceInstinct.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Goku vs Link.png|Pikart767 Link vs Goku.PNG|Gogeta46power Goku vs Link.jpg|Pikells Loku4.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (Version 2) goku vs link.PNG|The Sayain Jedi Description Dragon Ball vs The Legend of Zelda! It's SuperSaiyan2Link's 100th battle, folks! You'd better look forwards to this one! Interlude Wiz: Many years ago, back in December of 2014, Sean hired us for his first battle... Ness vs Silver. Boomstick: We've been with the guy ever since, through the thick and thin, suffering through his odd battles and Akihiro phases! Jeice: But who knew we'd end up here already, huh? Well, now we're puttin' two titans in an arena for your bloody entertainment! Wiz: SuperSaiyan2Link's two greatest heroes, the two that inspired him to push himself in writing. Boomstick: Goku, the Saiyan hero of Dragon Ball! Wiz: And Link, the Hylian hero of The Legend of Zelda. Jeice: He's Wiz, I'm Jeice, and he's Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... Boomstick: ... a Death Battle! Jeice: I'll catch you wankers later in the Link analysis. Son Goku Wiz: Born of a lower-class father on the prideful Planet Vegeta, young Kakarot was sent to Earth to destroy everyone there, so that the tyrant Frieza could sell it for prophet. Boomstick: Instead, all sending him off did was save him from the destruction of his planet, killing many of his people with it! But Kakarot continued his mission and attacked an old man named Gohan... Wiz: ... until Kakarot casually bumped his head and forgot everything. So, Grandpa Gohan adopted the young boy, and named him Goku. Goku: Huuuuuu.... HA! *Breaks giant log in half* Boomstick: Goku was taught in the ways of martial arts by Gohan, quickly proving to be a fighting prodigy, no convincing Grandpa Gohan that he could live by himself! … Damn. Gohan, he's only five. You can't just leave him— Wiz: —Trusting Goku with living alone until his return, and also handing Goku a four-star Dragon Ball for safe keeping, Gohan set out. And Goku did pretty good from then on. Capable of hunting for food, and having his own house, Goku was able to be on his own. Boomstick: That was, of course, until a teenage girl named Bulma showed up, told Goku the story about the Dragon Balls, and traveled with him to collect them all! And that, folks, is how the story of Dragon Ball began. Wiz: During the process of growing up, Goku has faced many things. He's seen friends die, he's been married, he's had two kids, he's died twice himself, and he's learned how to keep growing stronger and stronger. Boomstick: He got married? Damn. Well, anyways, Goku is a proficient fighter, with many tricks up his sleeve! Not only can Goku fist fight, but he's also capable of superhuman things! Wiz: Goku can fly. While he normally needed the help of a Flying Nimbus cloud, Goku eventually learned how to fly on his own, which is what he normally does in combat. But Goku can also use the special power known as Ki. Boomstick: Aw yeah! With Ki, Goku is able to speed up his flight, and use a number of cool special abilities! The first of which being the basic Ki Blast! By concentrating Ki in his hand, Goku can blast off multiple yellow energy balls at incredible speeds! Wiz: While still a kid, Goku met the Muten Roshi, also a martial arts phenomenon. Roshi owns the Kame House, and has his own energy technique to specialize him. This beam, which quickly became the most recognizable Ki Attack, is the Kamehameha. Goku: Kame... Hame... HAAA!!! Boomstick: After getting into a strange pose and saying the name of the attack, Goku will blast off the Kamehameha Wave! This blue beam is just plain awesome, and don't lie, you've tried to do it too! Wiz: However, after dying, Goku trained very hard with the powerful God known as Kaio-Sama, aka King Kai. Through the North Kai, Goku learned two techniques, the power booster known as Kaiō-Ken, and the Genkidama, aka Spirit Bomb. Boomstick: The Kaiō-Ken, as Wiz said, is a power booster! How much does it boost the user, you ask? Well, it multiplies your stats by however much you want, as long as your body can handle it! And in the Frieza Saga, Goku can go up to Kaiō-Ken x20! Wiz: And the Genkidama, aka Spirit Bomb, is a large ball of Ki that spawns from Goku gathering all of the earth's raw power to destroy evil. Note, yes, it only hurts those of evil, and the power to make the Spirit Bomb must be voluntary. Boomstick: But, as a side note, Goku also has his trusty Power Pole! He commonly used this to… well, beat people, but the cool this about it is, it can grow is length to reach farther opponents! Heck, he brought a bunny-man to the Moon with this thing! Wiz: Considering the distance from the Moon to the Earth is 239000 miles, or 384000Km, the Power Pole can grow to that length also. Taking into consideration the size of Earth and its countries… that's a decently sized pole. Boomstick: But it doesn't end there! When facing off against the tyrant Frieza, Frieza may or at not have killed Goku's buddy Krillin! Of course, this angered Goku to the extreme, pushing him to new limits! Wiz: Through this tragedy, Goku became the Super Saiyan of legend, said to only come about once in a millennia. Obviously the tales were lies considering how many Super Saiyans there were, but... whatever. Boomstick: With the Super Saiyan form, Goku gets a 50x multiplier to all his stats, along with golden hair and baby blue eyes! In this form, he crushed Frieza beneath his fingertips! But it doesn't even end there! Wiz: Not only did Goku get another large Zenkai Boost on the planet Yardrat, but after being killed by Semi-Perfect Cell's explosion, and training in Hell, Goku unlocked the next stage to Super Saiyan, the Super Saiyan 2. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 2 has a 100x multiplier, along with the Super Saiyan features and some added electricity around him! Not the greatest form, but it brings us to the next one! The Super Saiyan 3! Wiz: Super Saiyan 3 is a 400x multiplier first shown during his fight against Majin Buu, making it extremely powerful. However, there's only a certain time he can use this form for, it puts a strain on his body like the Kaiō-Ken, and, just… the hair. Boomstick: But when Gohan, Goten, Videl, Vegeta, and Trunks all held hands, putting their energy into Goku, Goku got God Ki and red hair, becoming a Super Saiyan God! There's no real multiplier for this, but we do know that with it, Goku could be on par with Beerus' 70% power! Wiz: After the fight with Beerus, or, rather, during the fight with Beerus, Goku reverted out of his Super Saiyan God form, but fortunately, he absorbed some of the Divine Ki, which kept him at near the same power. Boomstick: Then for the non-canon form, Super Saiyan 4! This is definitely the most badass design-wise, and it has a freaking 4000x multiplier! He's got fur, darker Ki… oh, and also, he loses most of his morals, so going in this form pretty much has him remove killing restraints for us. Wait... Wiz: What? Boomstick: Why did we mention Super Saiyan 4 after Super Saiyan God? Isn't God stronger? Wiz: Well, actually, no. In Super and GT, both Goku's went Super Saiyan 3 to fight an incoming antagonist, Beerus and Baby respectively. And both lost and a horrible, horrible stomp against foes using small fractions of their power. Boomstick: You're right! But Super Goku and GT Goku both got their new forms, God and 4! Super Saiyan 4 allowed for him to destroy Baby, and even be on par with Great Ape Baby. Meanwhile, God Goku struggled with Beerus at a bit over half power... Wiz: And, mind you, Beerus was using 70% power against the God. Since Great Apes multiply your stats by 10, and 10% Beerus and normal Baby are on par with each others through their fights with SSJ3 Goku... '' '''Boomstick: ...That means that Great Ape Baby, who's, again, 10x as strong as normal Baby, is just as strong as 100% Beerus. Ultimately meaning that since SSJ4 Goku was on par with Great Ape Baby, and since God Goku was only decent against 70% Beerus...' Wiz: ... that means that Super Saiyan 4 Goku is ultimately stronger. Though, again, Super Saiyan God has no multiplier—… screw it, were calling one. Considering all the things we've just proven, we have deducted that Super Saiyan God is 70% of Super Saiyan 4. Boomstick: Which means that since Super Saiyan 4's multiplier is 4000x, the God's would be 70% that, making Super Saiyan God's multiplier a 2800x multiplier! Wiz: That is indeed correct. Boomstick: Agh, my brain! … Well, at least I understand it now. So, uh, now for the actually strongest form. Through training with Beerus' master, Whis, and because of the Divine Ki he absorbed, Goku could reach new heights! Wiz: That form being the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, better known as the Super Saiyan Blue. In this form, Goku is severely stronger than a Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: Well, duh! While SSG Goku was on par with 0.1x Hit's power, SSGSS was on par with 0.5x! That's makes its multiplier 5 times more than SSG's at 14000x! Wiz: And SSB is especially strong when he combines this form with Kaiō-Ken. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! That's like instant death! Wiz: Well, actually, no. The Super Saiyan Blue form actually puts no strain whatsoever on your body, so using Kaiō-Ken with it is just like using Kaiō-Ken normally. However, putting the strain from Kaiō-Ken onto this form, Super Saiyan Blue also gains a strain along with it. Boomstick: So, basically, Goku can only go Super Saiyan Blue Kaiō-Ken x10 without murdering himself. Hell, after using this, his Ki gets severely messed up and he can hardly even fly without crashing. Uh, but, with this form, Goku can move while time is frozen. But… I mean… it has a 140000x multiplier so who cares! Wiz: Furthermore, while only in his Super Saiyan God form, just Goku clashing fists with 70% Beerus was creating shockwaves that were fucking up the entire UNIVERSE. Seriosuly, em shockwaves traveled across the universe and disintegrated planets upon touch. And Goku wasn't even TRYING to do this. Boomstick: And, may I mention, before Goku even fully knew he was a Saiyan, he flew across Snake Way in hours! In case you didn't know, Snake Way is one million kilometres in LEGENDS! That's 620000 miles! Wiz: Heck, that took a powerful God one hundred million years to cross. A GOD. That's about 2.17% of how long the Earth has been around. … Actually, that doesn't sound too long, but considering the Earth has been around for 4600 million years... Boomstick: The sun is 90 million miles away from Earth. Which means that Snake Way is 0.68% the length of the Earth to the Sun. Goku travelled that distance in hours. HOURS. Which is long before Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, etc. Wiz: Which means Super Saiyan Goku can travel 34% the length of the Earth to the Sun in the same amount of time. Super Saiyan 2 with 68%. Super Saiyan 3 could travel 272%, which is OVER that length. Super Saiyan 4 even more with being able to get 2720% from the Earth to the Sun in hours. Boomstick: And Super Saiyan God with.... Ah, forget it... Oh, and keep in mind, we're using these multipliers on Saiyan Saga Base Goku. Current Base Goku would be hundreds of times faster than that! ' ''Wiz: Namek Saga Goku, however, was able to travel across Planet Namek in minutes. In case you weren't aware, Planet Namek is five times the size of Earth. Earth has a diameter of 12756km, or 7908.72 miles. That means that Namek would have an equatorial diameter of 63780km, or 39543.6 miles. '''Boomstick: … Which also means that since Earth is 149000000km from the Sun, Goku can travel 0.042% the Earth to the Sun in MINUTES, with 2.1% as a Super Saiyan, 4.2% as a Super Saiyan 2, 16.8% as a Super Saiyan 3, 117.6% as a Super Saiyan God, and 168% as a Super Sayan 4. Again, he can do this in MINUTES, and this is only Namek Goku, pre-Super Saiyan. Wiz: ALSO, while Goku was training with King Kai after being killed by Cell, he was able to lift 40 tons as a Super Saiyan. Therefore meaning that through all the Saiyan Multipliers, Goku is able to carry 0.8 tons in his Base Form, 80 tons in Super Saiyan 2, 320 tons in Super Saiyan 3, 2240 tons in Super Saiyan God, and 3200 tons in Super Saiyan 4. And keep in mind, that was post-Cell Saga Goku, before he became a Super Saiyan 2, and well before Super Saiyan 3, God, and 4. Boomstick: Holy crap! That's way too many calculations! But, a another thing, Goku and Vegeta both casually train in 400x Earth's Gravity... So, through EVEN MORE multipliers, Super Saiyan Goku can train in 20000x Gravity, Super Saiyan 2 with 40000x Gravity, Super Saiyan 3 with 160000x Gravity, Super Saiyan God with 1120000x Gravity, and Super Saiyan 4 with a whopping 1600000x Gravity! Wiz: So, all in all, while these multipliers aren't accurate for the most part... as a Super Saiyan 4 but not at his full potential, of course, Goku can go past the Earth to the Sun in minutes, train in 1600000x Gravity, and casually lift 3200 tons. Now that I think about it, I think we went a little overboard with this analysis… Boomstick: Fuck. ' Link ''Wiz: War, armed conflict between two different groups with two different beliefs. '''Boomstick: Hyrule Kingdom, a peaceful town lead by a lazy king with horrible guards! Jeice: These two things are completely different. But opposites attract, and one day, Hyrule engaged in a gigantic bloody war. And on that day, one man was slain...... Wait, look, I'm actually back for this analysis! Boomstick: Anyways, that man had a sick wife! And so, her soldier husband murdered, the ill woman jumped onto a horse and rode as far away as she could, carrying her baby in her arms! Wiz: But the illness was bad. Soon, the mother died, living her baby all alone in the woods... Boomstick: But that didn't last too long! The boy grew up! Jeice: His name was Link. A descendent of the old hero Link who defeated the evil lord Demise before Hyrule was even a thing, this Link was a natural hero destined for greatness. Y'know what else was destined for greatness? The Ginyu Force! Boomstick: That's right…! Well, Link being destined for greatness was right, at least. The three goddesses tasked Link with defeating any evil that enters the world, no matter how big or small. Wiz: And to do that, Link needed weapons to help him on his adventure. And his main toy is the Master Sword. Forged at the beginning of the Zelda Timeline, this blade is a legendary sword. It not only fits perfectly in Link's left hand, it also can deflect light-based magic and any other projectiles that Link comes across. Boomstick: He also has things to jack up this awesome sword! With the help of both Hyrule and Lorule's master sword smiths, and with four pieces of Master Ore, the Master Sword's blade turned gold... and became twice as powerful as normal! Jeice: Link got some amazin' trainin' with the Master Sword too. In Skyward Sword, Minish Cap, and Wind Waker, Link learned from a master of swordplay how to do special techniques in sword fighting. Wiz: Aside from your everyday horizontal and vertical slashes, one of Link's most powerful slashing moves is the spin attack. With it, Link spins quickly a few times, completely destroying anything around him Boomstick: With the Golden Master Sword, the range of the spin attack gets bigger! Link can also move while spinning, but doing this makes him dizzy after! Plus, did you know, the Master Sword shoots lasers! Wiz: Right! When at full health, Link can shoot shock waves out of his blade, which while they are just as powerful as normal slashes, give Link the range he needs in a sword duel. And, even if he has lost a bit of health, Link has the magical spell known as Life to completely heal himself to full health. Jeice: By stabbin' the ground, Link can create earthquakes, and have lightnin' zap the blade to send electrical shockwaves around the area! Another little thing he can do with the Master Sword is somethin' called the Skyward Strike. Boomstick: Wait, is that from Skyward Sword? Jeice: Ummmm... Yeah... You played the game while doin' research, didn't you, mate? Boomstick: I was going to, but I can't freaking beat the game because of these stupid motion controls! * Boomstick storms out of room* Boomstick: MOTION CONTROLS SUCK! * After a few moments of awkward silence, Boomstick quietly re-enters the room.* Boomstick: *Sigh* Jeice: You okay now, mate? Boomstick: Yeah... I just realized that it wasn't the motion controls. My battery was dead the whole time I was trying to get to the first dungeon of the game. Wiz: Didn't Fi warn you? Boomstick: Who listens to Fi? Like, God, she's annoying as fuck. Wiz: True... ANYWAYS, back to the Skyward Strike. Jeice: By raisin' his blade to the skies, the goddesses bring power to the sword and light it up with power. The sword glows blue, and after a swing of any kind, a blue beam will shoot out of the Master Sword. Boomstick: Link is seriously a master swordsman on a whole different level! He beat two masters like mentioned earlier, bested Ganondorf in swordplay many times, and even cut through… wait for it… trees. He cut through fucking trees. Wiz: But that isn't everything he has by a long shot. That's not even his final sword. After obtaining four pieces of Master Ore, and having the greatest blade smiths tend to the Master Sword, the blade turned golden. Boomstick: But not only does the energy beam shot out of his sword get bigger, he also has very good range with this, his spin attack reaching twice as much as before! But it's still not his last sword! Jeice: You've got that right, mate! This hero bloke decided to be a good guy one time, runnin' an errand for a Big Goron to get him some special… eye drops? As it turns out, that Goron wanker was a sword smith, making Link a very special sword. Boomstick: And that would be the Biggoron Sword! Unlike the Biggoron Knife, this thing doesn't brake! It can do devastating damage to any foe, and, while Link can't use a shield with this… considering how strong it is, he honestly won't have to! Wiz: With attack comes defence, and his main form of that is the Hylian Shield. Forged by a literal God, this shield is virtually indestructible. It can tank any sort of blast, and Link always has access to it right strapped onto his right arm. It's so good that it just doesn't need to be jacked up at all. Boomstick: But that's far from all he has for defence! Link wears normal chain mail, Link wears normal chain mail, but that's still not it! Link carries around both the Blue and Red Ring! The Blue Ring multiplies his chain mail by two, and the Red Ring multiplies it by four! So Link's chain mail is multiplied by eight right there! Jeice: Link also has the Blue and Red Chain mail, which are just like the rings, and multiply his defence by eight in total again! So far Link's chain mail is multiplied by 64 all together!!! Bloody hell, wow... Wiz: The Goron Tunic from Twilight Princess makes it so that instead of losing health from taking hits, he loses rupees. This comes in handy, so that even if someone can break through Link's 64x Chains, he'll still be able to prevail. And Link has a lot of rupees, especially with all he has saved up to buy items from Ravio. Boomstick: Cacto Clothes make it so that Link ends up hurting foes that come in contact with him. Serpent's Toga makes it so that he turns into a statue when standing still. Enemies can't hurt him when he's like this. Jeice: But his equipment is really what matters. Like the Hero's Bow. This bow and arrow is one of his most iconic weapons, and thus Link always has it. With this, Link can snipe enemies. And his aim is great too. Wiz: To add onto that, he also has a variation of arrows. The Fire Arrows surround the arrows in fire, which can melt solid ice almost instantly. The Ice Arrows are so powerful, they can freeze enemies and water right when they hit. '' '''Boomstick: The light arrows are made just for murdering Ganon! If they're not strong enough to kill evil in one shot, these Light Arrows can make foes freeze in place or slow down! But my favourite are the Bomb Arrows! And you know why? Explosions, that's why! Link attaches a bomb to his arrow and fires it off, making all his targets go KABOOM! Now that was satisfying.' Wiz: Next on the list of Link's weapons in the Hookshot. This thing, while it is not very hurtful, can latch onto almost anything, even people. Hitting people with the Hookshot will not only bring them to you, it will also paralyze them. A variation of this, the Long Hookshot, helps Link get to father places. Jeice: And, also to be replaced with the Hookshot, is the Boomerang. This object does pretty much the same thing as the Hookshot, it just doesn't bring Link to things. Another form of the Boomerang is the Gale Boomerang, which is a boomerang, that when thrown, is engulfed in a tornado. Boomstick: Then we go to the Bombs! Link has his average Bombs, which can not only blast enemies sky high, but can also destroy boulders without the slightest of ease. Then there are the Bombchu, which are rat-like bombs that move around and even up walls! But somehow, these bombs fail to kill those stupid chickens! Wiz: He also has three different types of boots. The Iron Boots allow for him to sink underwater, the boots with the Roc's Feather allow for him to run extremely fast, and the Hover Boots allow for him to walk two steps on air. Boomstick: Agh, the Iron Boots... Too many bad memories of the Water Temple... Wiz: And when it comes to using his hands, Link is no slouch. Even without a ton of things to up his power, Link can wrestle goats and even GORONS and win. And you may be thinking that the only reason Link beat the Gorons were because of his Iron Boots. But that's wrong. Jeice: The Heavy Boots merely made sure Link stayed on the ground. The Goron still could knock Link over and slide him backwards, and Link still managed to push the Goron out of the arena. Boomstick: But when he DOES need to up his power, Link has a ton! The Golden Gauntlets let him lift and throw large columns of granite, and the Handy Gloves let Link shatter boulders with HIS BARE HANDS. ' ''Wiz: Speaking of breaking boulders, Link has the Megaton Hammer, a legendary hammer of the Goron, which lets him destroy hard rocks just the same as his Handy Gloves. Jeice: And speaking of gloves… Link also came come equipped with the Fire Gloves. Makin' a Mario sound effect when the balls are launched, Link can concentrate and manipulate balls of fire with these babies! '''Boomstick: Link's also got the Mirror Shield, which is seemingly as durable as the Hylian Shield. But, while that statement is major NLF, the shield can contain any form of energy and blast it right back at a foe! Jeice: And Link… sorta has a thing for masks. Hell, he can transform into three different species of animals with masks if he wanted to! Take for instance Deku Link. By wearin' the Deku Mask, Link becomes a little Deku Scrub. Wiz: As a Scrub, Link can spin with the same effectiveness as a sword swing. He can also fly using launching plants, and as projectiles, Deku Link will shoot bubbles out of his mouth. Boomstick: The next mask here is the Goron Mask, which Link uses to turn into a Goron! As a Goron, Link can roll in a ball at incredible speeds! His back is also touch like leather! And his signature attack, the Goron Punch, has Goron Link punch so fast, he ignites the hydrogen in the air and pretty much punches fire...! Wiz: And the third mask, the Zora Mask, turns Link into a Zora, probably the best of the three. With it, Link can breathe and swim underwater. He can also use his fins as boomerangs, and electrocute things underwater. PLUS, he an create a shield in front of him, and use his fins as blades. Boomstick: The last mask he uses in combat is the Giant Mask! With this, Link grows tremendously. His power grows too. But after his magic is drained, Link goes back to normal! Jeice: Link also can transform into a wolf, with the help of his friend, Midna. This wolf can defeat Shadow Beasts, and jump incredible heights. But… he absolutely NEEDS Midna to turn into the wolf. Boomstick: But, c'mon. Link is fucking FAST. In a battle, Link faced off against Barinade, a weird jelly fish monster, capable of shooting out lightning! We've counted, and in an average playthrough of the fight, Link has to dodge lightning TWENTY THREE TIMES. Wiz: Considering each time Link is hit by electricity, he loses one quarter of a heart, and by this fight, he has five hearts, we can calculate that if he was hit by every single one of these lightning shocks, he would be dead after exactly twenty shocks. '' '''Boomstick: Which, of course, means that Link must have dodged at least SOME of the lightning shocks to survive, putting his reaction speed at... well, lightning!' Jeice: Hell, if Link were to keep a steady three hearts by the end of the fight, he would've had to dodge the lightning strikes a total of twelve bloody times! Boomstick: Even better, one time in the Link To The Past comic book, Link saw and dodged a beam of light at the exact same time! LIGHT. HE DODGED LIGHT WHEN IT WAS INCHES FROM HIS FACE. Jeice: Considerin' Link also has the Cheetah Outfit and Pegasus Boots to increase his speed, that just makes things even better. Boomstick: And, while Link is very speedy and agile, now being calculated to be able to dodge things coming at 224 000 miles per hour with ease, he also is extremely smart! Isn't that right, Wiz? Wiz: That's absolutely correct. Link can adapt to situations in a flash. He's figured out puzzle after puzzle with ease. He can also figure out he to defeat an enemy the moment he began battle with them. And, oddly, he can even speak with animals. Jeice: Hell, this guy is even one hell of a James Bond. He's snuck past Knights of Hyrule castle, Gerudo Bandits, other bandits of Lorule's Kakariko Village, Phantom's of the Temple of the Ocean King, Phantom's of the Tower of Spirits, Moblin's in the Lost Woods, and even pirates from Termina! Boomstick: But, not only did Link get a little help while doing these things through sniping with his bow, he's also got another mask helping him there... The Stone Mask! This mask makes the user completely invisible to the naked eye! ' ''Wiz: But, living in a fantasy world, Link must have some magic up his sleeve. And trust me, he does. Along his journey, Link has collected three magical spheres from a Great Fairies. One red to represent the Goddess, Din, one blue to represent the Goddess, Nayru, and one green to represent the Goddess, Farore. Jeice: And they all do some pretty cool things! Din's Fire is an offensive and defensive move, having Link concentrate fire in his palms, then release it all to create a dome around him! Not only does this burn any incoming attacks, it can also burn opponents and obstacles! '''Boomstick: Farore's Wind is also interesting! After setting the green energy ball in the area, Link can the teleport to it from wherever he is! But the last one is probably the greatest, the ultimate defensive magic, Nayru's Love! Wiz: While it does not decrease knockback from attacks, this attack completely prevents Link from being harmed for a complete minute. And considering how much magic Link has stored up, there's no doubt he'd be able to use this for a very long time. Jeice: Link's also got a ton of other magical abilities! He can turn into a bloody fairy to fly, use Thunder magic to wipe out an ENTIRE BLOODY SCREEN FULL OF ENEMIES, use Jump magic to jump higher, Shield helps his already amazin' defence, Reflect let's him automatically deflect enemy projectiles, and Fire let's him shoot fire from his sword! Boomstick: Link also obtained an object known as the Lens of Truth! Once belonging to a strange man who constantly stated he could sense if someone was lying without training his eye to be able to do that, Link got his hands on it! Jeice: And seein' the truth isn't all he can do. With the Lens of Truth, Link can see anything that's invisible, our just straight up any illusion! Somethin' that also has powers like this is the Stone of Agony, which, instead of showin' the truth straight up, resonates when you're near an illusion! Boomstick: But then there's his most powerful form that we've neglected to talk about! And that's the Fierce Deity form! After temporarily giving away all of his masks, Link is given the Fierce Deity Mask from the Majora's Mask! Jeice: The Fierce Deity is a complete monster! It wields a gigantic blade TWICE as powerful as Link's Master Sword, the Double Helix Sword, and you know how powerful that is. Wiz: It also can shoot beams out of its sword. And the blade is so heavy, Link has to hold it with both hands, yet he swings it around like nothing. Boomstick: That's some "Cloud Strife with the Buster Sword" shit right there. But Fierce Deity's power still doesn't stop. Trust me, he's extremely strong. Not only can the Fierce Deity call down the Majora's Moon, in Hyrule Warriors, he even CUTS IT IN HALF as an attack!''m Jeice: While the Majora Moon is still much smaller than ours, it is about the same size as Clock Town, so bein' able to cut this in half is a pretty big bloody feat! '''Boomstick: Link is awesome! He's the saviour of Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, Lorule, Holodrum, Skyloft, and… Hytopia. God, Triforce Heroes had the worst possible story... Fight! The morning was bleak—miserable, cold, dry... lifeless. Definitely not the kind of morning one would spend outside, going over training regime. But not contrary to any expectation set for him, that is exactly what Son Goku was doing. For a Saiyan, there was no cheat days—every day was meant for training to better yourself, non-stop. "Ha!" Son exclaimed as he threw a punch through the blustering wind, exerting air during the swing as to relieve tension from his muscles and add weight to the punch. It was one of the many jabs Goku had thrown during this exercise. This had been going on for hours, of course, although Goku's stamina was high, and he certainly didn't mind. But stamina does, eventually wear away. Even if he was able to keep up a fight for a long time, Son really was starting to crave food. So much so that his stomch answered this with a loud grumble. Goku stood back to an ordinary posture, looking down at his stomach and patting it as it rumbled. "Oh, jeez. I sure am hungry...!" Goku announced, a small chuckle following his words. The Saiyan turned, ready to leave the barren field and return home for a quick feast. But something... was off. The wind blew harder for just a moment, passing through Son's hair and catching him off guard. "Is a storm picking up...?" Son looked around. The sky was darkening, the wind picked up more and more. And then, quietly but surely... a soft tune began. Just a simple D note, as if on a flute... or an ocarina, perhaps? Looking around some more, Goku saw nothing. Truly, he could not place where he had heard the note. It was almost... omnipresent. A tune playing in all places at once. But there wasn't exactly much time to think about it, and Son wasn't much of a thinker regardless. Before long, another note played. And then another. Soon, it was an entire song. A beautiful composition, face paced, growing louder and louder, picking up the wind, darkening the sky... and then CRACK! Lightning cracked in the sky, thunder boomed and rumbled through the clouds, until finally, the rain was released from the clouds and showered the formerly barren plains. The tune finally died out, but the rain did not follow suit. Son shielded his eyes from nature's fury—not at all physically damaged by this, more so annoyed. Again, there was little time to think on much. From the darkness, from the roaring winds ahead, a dark figure could be seen. A large dark figure, galloping towards Son, before coming to a stop meters away. The figure was revealed. It was but a man—tall, fit, garbed in a green tunic, with equipment strapped to his back, and a resene scampi-coloured ocarina held firmly in his hand. His horse was a reddish-brown and had a white mane. It was obviously a strong horse, but Link quickly strapped the ocarina to his back along with his other equipment, and hopped off of it. With a pat on its side, the horse turned and raced out of the arena. The hero turned, and looked at Son Goku square in the eyes. Rain pelted them to no end, but neither seemed bothered by it whatsoever. Son simply placed his hands on his hips and looked towards the green-garbed man. "Who're you?" Goku asked, getting straight to the point. The hero looked on to him, silently giving an answer. "Link, eh...?" The man, Link, never spoke a word. Instead, he reached behind him, grabbing a sword and shield from his back. The sword was quite magnificent—with an eggplant-coloured hilt, and a beautifully crafted blade. This was the Master Sword, which Link held in his left hand with pride as he faced the martial artist. Goku noticed this, and his smirk grew. These, he knew, were pieces of metal fit for battle. One was a weapon that his friends, Yamcha and Trunks, used to wield. The other merely being a shield. Son knew this and instantly sense a battle coming up. A battle he was fine with participating with, as it was with any battling opportunity he was faced with. "My wife should be waiting for me at home..." Goku sighed, crouching into his fighting position. "So I'll try to make this quick, alright?" Link clashed his sword against his shield, then looked forwards with his piercing glare. Both combatants were ready. So, in the midst of the raging storm, the battle battle began. The 100th battle, at that. It's time for a... 'FIGHT!' Link and Son instantly clashed, shiled blocking a quick jab as Link's free hand readied his sword. Swinging down, Link's Master Sword was caught by Goku's other hand. The two, already, came at a crossroads. Son used this opportunity to use Link's oack of formal martial arts training against him, readying a kick, and nailing Link right in the stomach. "AAAAH!" Link bawled, skidding backwards a few feat from the impact, and being forced to let go of the sword that Son had held firmly in his hand. In response to this, Link hopped up into the air. CLANG! Upon landing, it was revealed that the hero was now wearing his Iron Boots. He picked his feet up with every step, struggling, but made his way back to Goku. The Saiyan swung the Master Sword towards Link, but this was quickly dodged with an abnormally speedy duck—suddenly followed up with Link pouncing towards his opponent. Both he and Goku fell onto the ground, Son losing grip of the Master Sword simply from the shock of it. Now on the groud, Goku took no time at all, spinning around and getting Link pinned underneath him. Link struggled underneath the Saiyan, but was useless against this raw strength. Son raised his hand for a clip. Desperate, Link scrambled for his back, using his free hand. Finally, in a split moment he had it, a magnificent, shimmering emerald green crystal. Goku paused for a second, confused, before his eyes lit up and he realized he had to continue his assault. The punch was delivered. So hard through Link's skull that a crater was formed, and... so hard that Link disapppeared, at that. Or was the hero even there in the first place? Son Goku stood, dusting the rubble off from his bright orange Gi. He looked up—the rain persisted, with no end in sight. Then he peered to his left, unsurprised to see the masterfully-carved blade of which he disarmed Link still... there? But it... wasn't there... Even for one with a lower mental capacity, this wouldn't be hard to figure out. Goku turned completely around in a flash, throwing his palm up in the air as to block an incoming attack he sensed. THOCK! From his view, Goku could see the tip of an arrow piercing through the back of his hand. Son, generally unphased regardless of what occured, snapped the nock from the rest of the arrow and allowed for it to fall apart at his feet. There was Link, Hero's Bow in hand, drawing another arrow. Another arrow was fired, but Son was prepared this time. Goku quickly grabbed the arrow, spun to keep up the momentum, and threw it straight back toward the Hylian. WIth such speed behind it, the arrow pierced Link in the shoulder, forcing him to recoil. But even with this, Link took no time to worry on that. Another arrow was grasped, this one with a tip incased in a strange blue crystal... The blue arrow was placed into the bow, and pulled back. In no time, the string fired the arrow towards Goku at blinding speeds. Son thought he was prepared, ready to do the exact same thing as before, but his hand grasped the arrow, and... he didn't move. He never threw it back, although he tried. Goku couldn't even turn his head. Ice encased the Saiyan... it was quite the magic. Link took the time, while Son was trapped, to place his hand on the shaft of the arrow in his shoulder, and rip it out. The Hylian winced, but a small bit of blood lost was nothing to fret about. Walking towards the martial artist encapsulated in ice, placing the bow back onto his back, and unsheathing his sword once more. Link drew back his arm, sword pointed forwards... Pkkkhht! The ice around Son Goku shattered, breaking like glass and falling around both Son and Link's feet. Goku was finally more concious than before, but... the Saiyan looked down. A sword, through his gut, mildly spraying blood around the area. He grew angrier at the Hylian, although Link knew he hadn't won. Quickly, Link thrusted the sword back from Son's body and backed up a bit, as Son was far more damaged than hurt at the moment—crouching down, hands heavily clenched into fists—blood squirting from his wounded hand and gut. A pulse emitted from Son's body as his anger grew further, launching the ice shards and continuous raindrops around him far off—as if it was a force field of which on Goku could exist in. "Ghh... Hrr... Gggguh..." Goku stammered, aura riaing around him as suddenly the blood on his body began to cease emanating from the cavities in his body. Then suddenly, another pulse was emitted—Link watching all of this in surprise and amazement. "¡¡HAAA!!!" Golden aura engulfed the area, launching everything in the general location all over. The light subsided quickly, however, revealing Son Goku just as he was before. Well, close to how he was. His hair was golden, his eyes teal, and his presence god-like. This was the legendary Super Saiyan. Link lifted himself off of his back and stood back up, his eyes adjusting to the brighter atmosphere quickly. He was clearly confused, taking out his shield once more. "I am Son Goku," The Super Saiyan told his adversary. "and I am a Super Saiyan!" "KYAHH!" Link shouted, leaping towards the golden warrior before him with his sword raised high, then landed with a heavy blow. Goku, however, was unphased, simply deflecting the assault with two of his fingers. Link swiped again, Goku blocked again. Soon this became routine, until Goku saw fit to simply knock Link back. The damage was more than the Hylian anticipated, knocking him off his feet again, and sending him far off. Link sat up, now much weaker than he was when the battle had commenced. And yet, even with a being of unimaginable power standing before him, Link's courage persisted. Still sitting, Link raised his blade to the now sunny sky. Beams of light protruded from the sun and focused on the sword, making it glow much brighter and brighter, until the blade became a bright blue. Goku's eyes focused on the beam, until Link slashed his blade through the air, and the blue light exited out—forming a long, sharp ray of concentrated energy towards the Super Saiyan. Son knew this wouldn't be much of a pain, but it was definitely bright. Goku shielded his eyes for just a moment, as the beam pummeled his arm with a sword-like slice, forcing for Son to stumble backwards. His arm was singed but still unharmed, as Goku opened his eyes back up cautiously. In front of him... wasn't Link. Link was just gone. But somebody was in his place, but who could this be? Looking down, Son noticed a small wooden plant-like creature in green attire. Wait... green attire, huh? "Oh, would you look at that hat!" Goku laughed, almost satirically, placing his hands on his hips, as the smaller Link walked up to him. "You're the green guy, then! Weird... form. Hah hah!" Deku Link looked up, slightly ticked off by Goku's words. A bubble began to form in this Deku Link's mouth, catching Son off guard as it was send like a projectile out of it's mouth and at Goku's face! Son was hit directly by this bubble, knocking his face directly up and having him stumble bckwards, as the bubble bounced off of his face and dissipated. "Why, you little—" Goku managed to get out, before the little Deku hero used a whirlwind spin attack-like attack at Goku's chest, finishing with a strong slash that cut Son's Gi! Goku managed to recover from all of the shock, standing back up straight and regaining his balance. The Deku Link backed off a little, looking up once more. Goku readied another swing towards the Deku, with a ton of force behind the blow, but again, simply found himself swiping through air. "You've gotta stop vanishing on me...!" Son whined. Deku Link finally popped out of the groud with a flash, flying above Son Goku using small flowers to keep him in the sky. Son looked up, firing off multiple Ki Blasts in Link's direction—each continously missing by just a small bit, as Deku pressed on his flight and ended up directly above Son. Crack! A round dark brown seed dropped onto Goku's head, exploding with a flash and freezing the Saiyan in place. Goku struggled to move,but his muscles fought against his mind, insistent on staying in place. Deku Link dropped behind Goku, unleashing another whirlwind spin on his opponent. Goku was launched forwards, quickly skidding to a halt before using his afterimage to appear in front of Deku Link and jab once more! "Arrgh!" Goku yelled through clenched teeth in frustration as the Deku disappeared again, popping out and hovering above for the very same tactic. Goku leaped back for more distance, then raised his arm—palm to the sky. "I'll remember to thank you later, Krillin... DESTRUCTO DISK!" A large flat disk of yellow Ki formed in Goku's raised hand. Son wasted no time, throwing the disk directly towards Deku Link at blinding speeds. Link yelped in surprise, quickly letting go of his flowers and falling back towards the land. Again, Son wasted absolutely no time, dashing forwards and delivering a powerful kick to the Deku's chest. As frail as it was, the Deku was launched back extremely far, skipping along the groud even as it fell. Link sat back up for what felt like the millionth time, seeing as the golden warrior walked towards him in the distance, a smirk wide on his face. Grabbing the mask on his face and taking it off, Link was finally back to his regular self—but somehow even more battered than before. Son finally ended up a few feat from Link. Both were bruised and damaged, but seemed to stand unphased by any of it regardless. The Hylian, however, had clealry suffering more of a beating, and he was within punching distance. Goku outstretched his hand... ... but he did not attack. Link took Son's right hand in his own. "You're pretty tough!" Goku said, in one of his curteous, light-hearted compliments. "But neither of us are down, and I'm ready to kick this up a notch. Yeah?" Link shook his hand, and gave and enthusiastic nod. He and Son both took a few steps back, and then Goku went on to crouch back down and clemch his fists once more. "What you're seeing now is my regular Super Saiyan state..." He said, golden aura around him picking right back up and growing more intense. Suddenly, another pulse was emitted, disturbing the air arond him and picking up a gust of wind. Electricity began to crackle, surrounding Son's body almost like an electric barrier. "This... is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan! Or, you can just call this a Super Saiyan 2!" Link wasn't one too keen on staying awake through lessons, but what with the light show Son was creating, and the power he was emitting, along with the constant need to have his guard up, Link was paying full attention. Goku crouched down further, veins popping in his head as he stiffled a scream for just a moment. "And this... is to go even further beyond!" Son yelled, finally letting his power loose. Golden aura engulfed the entire region, shaking the earth completelty. Goku screamed, and he screamed and he screamed. Hair protruded out of the hair he already had, extending completely to an almost absurd length. Eyebrows were then fading, muscles were expanding, electricity levels increasing. Link watched in awe. Finally, the transformation was complete. "This would be... Super Saiyan 3!" Son Goku announced, finally standing back into an upright position and looking Link back in the eyes. The Hero of Time, in response, fumbled for another mask—finally finding one he found to be fit, and putting it on. Link let out a terrifying howl, before revealing himself to now be of the bulky Goron race. "Wow, you've got quite the range when it comes to transformations..." Son commented, taking a few steps forwards and resuming a more proper fighting position. Goron Link mimicked the amount of steps Son took, he too crouching for better balance. The two both simultaneously threw a ounch, electricity powered punch colliding with a ounch engulfed in flame, resulting in a powerful shockwave. Son kicked forwards quickly, faster than a Goron woukd be able to react to, catching Link in the chest and knocking him a decently far amount away. Quickly dashing underneath the Goron, Goku prepared an uppercut. Goron Link quickly flipped in the air, before curling into a ball and letting its weight carry it down like an anchor.po Goku looked up far too late, and was crushed by the heavy weight of Link's Goron form—spitting up blood as the boulder-like hero heavily compressed his gut. Wasting no time, Link once again pounced up and prepared for another ground pound. Goku, trying to concentrate, placed two fingers on his forhead. Link crashed back down, leaving a crater in the ground—although Son had already vanished from that position, now only meters away. Son sat up, and quickly leaped to his feet. Goron Link stood up as well, back facing Son, as the Saiyan outstretched his hand. Balls of Ki hurled out from his palm, pelting Link's back. But contrary to what Son thought would happen, the Ki fizzed out as soon as it reached the Goron's back. Goku was curious, racing forwards and kicking Link in the back. Again, nothing. Goron Link looked back to see his opponent confused, directly behind him—and so, Link unleashed an attack of his own, launching himself backwards and crashing straight into Son with his stone-like back. Goku crashed onto the ground, doing a backwards flip before stopping his knockback with his hand. Goku rose, once again. "This is getting a bit annoying... Fine, maybe I'll have to fight more... strategically!" Son sighed, wiping blood from his bottom lip, and then immediately rushed forwards, just out of range of the flaming punches Link was wildly throwing. The Super Saiyan 3 placed his hands in front of his face, and shouted, "Solar Flare!" Goron Link turned, just to be met with a severely blinding light. Link instantly held his face in his hands, completely blind from the light. Goku used this time wisely, kicking the Goron in the stomach and forcing him to fall onto his back—uselessly rolling around, struggling to stand, purely thanks to his rock-like shell. Grabbing the Goron's right foot, Son struggled but successfully managed to lift Link up. He spun... and spun... and spun, until Goku built up enough momentum and let go of his foe, sending Link flying a large distance away. Goron Link landed with a loud crash, sitting up extremely dizzy. Son, too, was dizzy. But for a much different reason—his current form was sucking energy immensly, and at this rate, he'd be exhausted in no time. Son quickly powered down as he already would have, although this way definitely reserved his energy. Link sat up, once again removing his mask and standing to his feet. Both heroes met face to face in their base form. "You're really causing me trouble," Goku said, allowing for himself to laugh despite the annoyances Link had caused him before. "But I think I know how to end this. Want to change where we're fighting?" Link responded simply by taking out his Ocarina of Time, Son placing his hand on Link's shoulder. D... F... A... A... B... It was the Serenade of Water—a beautiful song that engulfed both Link and Goku in a blue light, and then launched them off to a far off location. As soon as both regained conciousness, Link leaped backwards and off of a small hill, out of Son's view. Son Goku ran to the edge and looked down to find the hero. All he saw, instead, was a large body of water. "Where did you...?" Sploosh! A bright blue fish-like creature leaped out of the air, slashing its humanoid hand upwards, and then returning to the depths of Lake Hylia. Goku gently touched his face, flinching when his fingers felt newly ripped flesh and warm blood, extending from his jawbone to the bottom of his eye. "Damn it...!" Son growled, before the fish arose once again. The Saiyan wasted no time in ducking as to avoid another injury from occuring. The creature simply fell back into the lake, both it and Son unharmed this time around. "Fine! You're forcing my hand..." Red, flaming aura began circling Son Goku's feet, before swirling around his body and disappearing completely. What resulted was Goku, basically the same... but more slender, and with bright red hair and eyes. Suddenly, Son Goku's wounds—on the jaw, stomach, and hand—were set ablaze. Instead of this being something to fret over, instead, these wounds started to close up just as soon as the fire extinguished. With no time to waste thinking on healing wounds, Goku looked around the area. He was completely surrounded by water, save for a long bridge to his left. Running onto the rope bridge, Goku peered down to the water, which was now much moew visible to see through. In now time at all, Son's godly eyes fixated on something swimming beneath the surface—obviously the creature from before. As expected, it notcied Goku as well, and dived out of the water towards him. Goku, his instincts set at an unbelievable high, grabbed this creature by the gloved hand and slammed him down onto the bridge—causing for it to wobble. Goku instantly reconized the fish's green tunic. "'Course it's you. Who would've guessed." Son scowled, taking Link's Zora form's hand once again. He was about to pick the garbed fish up into the air, until he felt a sudden burst of electricity surge through his body. Goku instantly let go of the Zora—Link jumping back to his feet, electric shield still on, backing away from Son. Super Saiyan God Goku shook the stinging sensation from his body, once again able to properly feel and control every joint. Looking forwards and noticing the Zora's new lightning shield. Goku thrusted his hands forwards quickly, a barrage of Ki blasts shooting from his palms. Zora Link, restricted by the narrow bridge, leaped in the air to avoid the Ki. Son placed two of his fingers on his forehead, vanishing instantly. When suddenly, he reappeared back in the scene, in the air along with Link—kicking the hero towards Lake Hylia once more, and landing back on the brdige. While falling, Zora Link threw the boomerang-like blades on his arm. The blades sliced through the rope bridge, cutting most of the ropes holding it up, before coming back towards Zora Link as he crashed into the lake. The bridge instantly collapsed from one end into the river—Goku, who was standing on top of it, slipped down and into the water himself. Son sank deeper and deeper, until he was fully submerged in the waters of Lake Hylia. Son swam around, single-mindedly seeking Link is hopes to finally finish their battle. That's when he saw it. Another sharp blue boomerang-like fin zoomed past Goku, just narrowly missing. The fin circled around Son and back to Link's arm, who was now visibly floating directly in front of Son. Goku inched forwards in the water, before his fighting instincts once again kicked in. Son held his arms at his sides, palms facing Link. Two large blue spheres of Ki formed in Son's hands, before detaching themselves from Goku and floating around in the open water. Right after this, Goku began to dash towards Zora Link—so fast it was completely as if he weren't in water whatsoever. Zora Link reacted quick and began to swim away, but was far too late. Son grabbed the Zora by the leg... ... and threw him backwards! Slowly but surely, the Zora was propelled into one of the two blue spheres of Ki, it exploding on contact. Link's face, despite being underwater, was now bloodied. Goku wasted no time, coming up and kicking Link into the next ball, while the Zora was recovering. The blast did incredibly good in terms of damaging Link, knocking him into a stone wall behind him. Goku rushed forwards for a kick, but Link managed to lift his arm fins, deflecting the attack. Desperate for more cover, Link reached on his face and threw off the mask while Goku was readying another attack. The Hero of Hyrule changed his green tunic to the blue Zora Tunic, and then threw on his iron boots. Goku rushed forwards again for a second assault, but Link had already began to sink to the floor of the lake. Goku, in response, forced himself to sink as well, now on Link's level. The Hylian extended his arm, holding out a Hookshot. Son, on the other hand, held his hands on his right side, as if holding a ball. And, in a way, he was! Yet another blue sphere formed, in Goku's hands, as he called out, "KA.... ME.... HA.... ME...." A chain rocketed out of the Hookshot, towards Son. Son, however, dodged the chain, and thrusted his hands forwards! The blue sphere morhped into an incredible beam of Ki, which was launched much faster than the Hookshot's chain! Link's eyes widened, as the chain of his Hookshot retracted, and he watched on as a Kamehameha Wave zoomed towards him. Unequipping his Iron Boots wouldn't help him escape fast enough. The Hero of Hyrule closed his eyes and braced for impact. A bright white light engulfed their surroundings—but this was oddly not a result of the Kamehameha Wave. Goku looked around. He knew he wasn't underwater, especially with white fog now encapsulating the area. But this fog quickly grew more clear. Son was standing on normal ground. White ground, but solid ground at that. Around him was... white. But he could definitely see what looked to be a castle in the distance. This almost felt as if to be the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to Goku. But, naturally, there was no time to explore his new arena. Son Goku looked forwards, eyes instantly attracted to the only dark figure in this reality of light. The figure turned just as soon as the Super Saiyan God noticed it. It was a knight—yet so much less than a knight, and simultaneously so much more. This knight was... skeletal. Ghastly. A phantom, with moss on it's worn armour, and two sunk-in black eyes, only one lit with an ever-lit red light. The skeleton took a few steps closer towards the Saiyan God. "You must be confused. But look no further for the one you seek, for I stand right before thou—old, forgotten, but burning with the spirit of the Hero." The phantom knight spoke, archaically and with sombre. Goku scratched his head, comically confused as normal. "Oh, I see," Son said, finally putting it together. "This is just one of your... forms. So, you finally speak." "Talk is cheap. True battle is for those who don't waste thy breath, so I suggest we begin our duel." Goku, without another word, slightly crouched down and clenched his fists. The red flaming aura surrounded him once more, until it swirled and formed blue flames. Dissipating, Son's hair was now much more spiked, and more noticeably, a bright blue. This was Son Goku's very next transformation—the Saiyan God who surpassed Super Saiyan God. "This is Super Saiyan Blue!" Goku announced. But the phantom, or, rather, the Hero's Shade, wasn't in any way intimidated, simply clashing his sword against his mossy shield as a sign of the battle starting up once again. The Shade stepped forwards, sword raised and shield held out in front of him. Son shouted "HA!" as he punched forwards, fist simply bouncing uselessly off of Shade's shield. In response to this, the Hero's Shade moved his shield aside and swung down his sword. The blade smacked Son on the top of the head, slamming him to the ground. Shade then leaped into the air, sword raised, and lowered down with incredible might—the Jump Strike. The Super Saiyan Blue quickly rolled to the side as the Hero's Shade landed with a powerful shockwave. The Shade turned, watching as Son Goku lifted himself to his feet. To stop this action, the Hero's Shade extended his arm and unleashed a Great Spin. The powerful cutting wind slashed by Son, clipping his hair as the Saiyan rolled backwards in surprise. Goku flipped tlo his feet and regained his fighting posture. The Hero's Shade, however, didn't once let up—flipping over and swinging his sword, for the powerful Helm Splitter. Son was able to avoid ths attack with a well-placed duck. The Hero's Shade landed and Goku turned to face him, but as expected, the Shade once again continued his assault. The Hero's Shade strafed to the side, rolling around Link and swinging upwards with a spinning small jump. The Super Saiyan God's back was slashed—Gi cut up and everything, as he was launched into the air and landed with a crash. Goku lifted himself up, thia time much less enthusiastically. Blood dripped from his back like a fountain of red. Son winced from the pain, but did his best to ignore it. The Hero's Shade stood, completely unharmed. But without much warning, he raised his sword again, and two other Hero's Shades formed, coming out of the original and standing beside him. Goku, weak as he was, managed a chuckle. "Oh, that's interesting... You took Tien's move!" Goku said with his weak laughter drawing out. "Fine, maybe I'll do a little something of my own!" Son Goku turned, and began running in a circle around the Hero's Shades. The three Shades' glowing red eyes didn't even bother trying to keep up, each simply covering each other's backs, standing in a circle as the Saiyan blurred around them like a blue hurricane. Goku was dashing around at incredible speec, but it seemed to be more him showing off than anything. One of the three Hero's Shades quickly grew impatient, lowering his sword and lunging forwards, shield in front for his Shield Attack! Goku was caught by the attack, hit by the brunt of the attack, knocked off his feet for what felt like the millionth time. That firt Hero's Shade fell fell back, as a second leaped forward and aimed his sword to the ground. Son Goku was forced to roll out of the way and hop back to his feet, completely distracted as he examined the second Hero's Shade with his sword plunged deeply in the ground—the Ending Blow. "There is no defence for this. The Mortal Draw deals death." Said a now-familiar sombre voice. Goku, coming from his senses, quickly turning to the final Hero's Shade—the original. The other two Shades merged back into this last one, as he readied his blade and rushed forwards, all in the blink of an eye. The Hero's Shade swung his blade—a killing blow. Goku closed his eyes. And that's when everything broke. The Hero's Shade's reality, broken; The Hero's Shade's facade, gone. The space around them was but an empty void—the space between the Hero's Shade's realm, and the realm of which Son was born. Link was Link, no longer the ancient shade of the Hero of Time. He floated through the empty void, confused as always, until he peered over and saw his adversary floating along with him. The only other thing that existed along with Link in this place of nothingness. Son Goku looked to be as normal as always—black hair, orange gi, eyes closed, and body stiff in concentration. Link unsheated his sword, and equipped his shield. He didn't quite know what to expect anymore, but it seemed both he and Son Goku were fighting from square one. Or were they? As Link floated closer, Son Goku's eyes began to open. Link was confused, but eager to finally conclude the battle. Goku's irises were... bigger. Iris big, pupils small. But most interesting of all, his eyes were a bright grey colour. This was definitely not how he appeared normally, and Link recognized this. Especially as Son's eyes were finally opened, and a calming indigo aura rose around him. The Hylian brought his weapons closer to his chest for more protection. "... Hmph..." Goku sighed, his mouth not opening a single time. Link, confused, dashed forwards and swung his blade. Without any hesitation, Son Goku evaded the attack. This... was Ultra Instinct. After avoiding the swipe, Goku winded up a punch, and then unleashed it at full force. The attack hit Link's Hylian Shield, but knocked him back a tremendous amount nonetheless! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Zelda vs DBZ themed Death Battle Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:SuperSaiyan2Link